


So this is what it's like...

by ollertonEX



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollertonEX/pseuds/ollertonEX
Summary: ...to not be constantly worrying that everything will come to an abrupt and violent end.





	So this is what it's like...

**Author's Note:**

> oOOPS i forgot i had this sitting in my google docs too  
> enjoy??!??

It was a spectacularly quiet night in Bottleneck Cove. 

The gang was all together in one place, celebrating their third year since defeating the Hunger, and Merle was hosting, as it seemed natural for Merle and his rather expansive beach property to be the location for these get togethers. (This wasn’t to say that Magnus’ place wasn’t good, but it was also covered inch to inch in dogs; no one else really had the space to properly accommodate a bunch of people, so the team dads had to make do in letting people pile up in any available space, indoors or outdoors.)

Back to the quiet night, the waves were brushing up against the shore in slow, drawling movements, running over Taako’s bare feet as he sat in the sand, looking out at nothing in particular. 

The daylight hours were spent in celebration, with feasting, reminiscing, and the occasional party game that went south faster than bets could be made on how long it would last before someone lost it. But the evening?

The evening was still. Quiet. Vast.

Magnus was asleep in front of the fire with Angus against him, Carey and Killian snoozing nearby, Lup and Barry indoors trying to scrub dishes free of the sandy torments of the great outdoors… Merle and Davenport had gone on a walk on the beach to stretch their old man legs, and Lucretia had retired from the party relatively early, due to some pressing B.O.B. matters.

There was just one person missing.

“Your feet must be cold,” came a soft voice as an elegantly overdressed man took a seat next to Taako, his own legs crossed to avoid getting wet.

“Ohhhh darling, if you think this is cold,” Taako drawled, pulling one of his legs back to touch his foot, but he was quiet for a moment, drunkenly touching his foot, examining it deeply. “...Gods, it IS cold.”

Kravitz chuckled, putting a hand on the small of Taako’s back.

“What are you doing all the way out here…? I would assume you’d be over with Magnus, stealing his body heat.”

“Mmm. That was my next plan, once I got tired of this.”

He leaned up against the Reaper, wearing a broad, unwavering smile as his leg went back out, both feet getting wet once more. Kravitz pulled his arm around Taako fully, looking down with only fondness.

...Okay, maybe a bit of worry too, considering it had been a little while since Taako had gone out to shove his feet in cold ocean water while drunk off his ass.

“And what would you consider ‘this’ to be?”

“Just… y’know, havin’ a good time. Taako’s had a long day, s’good to get some grounding once in awhile. Get your feet wet, look at the stars…”

“You do realize you were surfing for at least half the day, yes?” 

Taako snorted, reaching up to drape his arms around Kravitz’s neck. Kravitz’s cold, cold neck.

“That’s different!”

“Is it, love? You get wet either which way you go, but this one seems more… mysterious?” His smile didn’t waver for a moment, still looking at his beloved with as much fondness as one could possibly wear like a heart on his sleeve.

Truth be told, Kravitz had gotten a bit buzzed too. The anatomical functionality of the undead be damned; this man had some wine and now he was being snuggled up to by his even more plastered boyfriend whose feet were soaked to the bone.

“I just wanted to look at the stars, you dingus!” Taako burst out laughing, nuzzling his face into Kravtiz’s neck. “It’s nice! Nice seeing the stars… Having some consistency, yeah? Seeing shit ‘n knowing it’s there to stay.”

It didn’t take long for Kravitz to convince Taako to get to his feet, and the pair of wine filled fools for love made their way indoors. The wizard tracked sandy footprints wherever he stepped, so it was easy for Merle and Davenport to see where Taako ended up, passed out on a sofa with Kravitz.

The evening went on, turning into dawn before anyone knew it. Those asleep outside were coaxed indoors with the promise of blankets, Lup broke a plate and somehow it woke up absolutely no one, Davenport left a broom by the sofa and unconscious Taako as a passive aggressive ‘Clean your sandy footprints up you son of a gun’...

But morning came all the same. 

And it was good.


End file.
